


Love's Not A Competition (But I'm Winning)

by annalikestotalk



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, God Complex, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 12:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21015617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annalikestotalk/pseuds/annalikestotalk
Summary: "I'd hold a knife to your throat if I thought it'd loosen your tongue.""Now now, Will. Don't make promises you don't intend to keep."





	Love's Not A Competition (But I'm Winning)

"Someone must bend, dear Will, or else the both of us will break."

"I thought that was what you wanted. To break me."

"No, my love. I wanted to create you."

"Careful Hannibal. Your God complex is showing."

"I have held your life in my hands, Will. I have wielded the power of death and rebirth and I have made you in my image. Is that not, in its own way. godly?"

"You have too many flaws to be a god."

"The Greeks believed many of their gods to be fallible. A great number of their myths centre around the mistakes of their deities. Tell me, Will, what do you consider my greatest flaw?"

"Pride."

"Certainly a sin I am guilty of. But is pride not the most deific of them all? After all, look at you. You are beautiful, Will; how could I not be proud of the shape I have moulded you into?"

"What about greed?"

"You believe me to be greedy?"

"You disagree?"

"No. However, it surprises me that you chose greed second."

"What did you expect? Sloth? Lust?"

"I have never been accused of the first, but you might be surprised at the latter."

"I would be. Are you lustful, Hannibal?"

"Despite what you seem to think, Will, I am just as human as you are. I feel everything that you feel."

"No you don't."

"Most things, then."

"Debatable."

"I am not so foreign a creature as you would like to believe, my love."

"We are not the same."

"We would become bored if we were."

"Do you lust for me, Hannibal?"

"You ask so much of me."

"I'm asking for the truth."

"You are asking for vulnerability, and you offer nothing in return. It seems an unfair trade."

"You've seen me vulnerable plenty of times. You engineered most of them."

"Perhaps. But that was a different lifetime, and a relationship must have balance in order to work."

"Is that what we have? A relationship?"

"Is that what you would like?"

"Will you please just give me a single fucking straight answer?"

"We have had a relationship since we first met, Will. I believe back then you might have classified it as friendship."

"And now?"

"You asked for a single answer."

"I'd hold a knife to your throat if I thought it'd loosen your tongue."

"Now now, Will. Don't make promises you don't intend to keep."

"Is that a promise you'd like me to keep?"

"So many questions."

"..."

"I didn't realise you carried a knife, Will."

"Didn't you? I didn't think I had any secrets left."

"You are harder to read than you once were."

"Does that excite you?"

"Yes."

"Because you want me?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"In every way I can have you."

"Do you want to kill me?"

"Yes."

"Eat me?"

"Yes."

"Fuck me?"

"...yes."

"Hmm. I didn't actually think you would answer that, you know."

"You kept your promise, did you not? And you have given me a secret, even if you did so not realising what it was. That seems a fair enough trade."

"So it's not actually the knife at the throat?"

"The knife does not hurt."

"Would you like it to?"

"As much as I would love to explore the possibilities this presents, perhaps you would allow me to remove my tie first?"

"..."

"Will, I really am fond of this tie."

"..."

"It would be such a shame to ruin it."

"..."

"Will..."

"Hannibal?"

"Yes, my darling?"

"Stop talking."

"..."

"..."

"Oh, the things I do for love."


End file.
